tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas and Gordon
* Britt Allcroft & David Mitton |director=David Mitton |producer= * David Mitton * Robert D. Cardona |narrator= * Ringo Starr * George Carlin |season=Season 1 |season_no=1.01 |number=1 |sts_episode= * A Place Unlike Any Other * Stacy Forgets Her Name |released= * 9th October 1984 * 6th April 1987 * 29th January 1989 * 3rd April 1990 * 2nd July 1993 * 19th February 1998 * 1st January 2008 |next=Edward and Gordon/Edward Helps Out }} Thomas and Gordon, retitled to Thomas gets Tricked in American releases, is the first episode of the first season and the first episode of Thomas & Friends altogether. It was first aired in the UK on 9th October, 1984. Plot Thomas is a blue tank engine who acts as a station pilot for the bigger engines. His job is to fetch coaches for the other engines and then take them away when the engines need to go to the sheds and rest. Thomas thinks no engine works as hard as he does and is often very cheeky to the bigger engines, especially Gordon, the big blue engine, who pulls express trains, because Thomas likes to tease Gordon with his whistle. One day, Gordon returns from a long journey and wants a rest, so he finds a siding to sleep in. Then Thomas comes up in his cheeky way, telling Gordon to wake up and work harder, and runs off, laughing. This wakes the big engine up, but instead of falling back asleep, he vows to teach Thomas a lesson by showing him what hard work really is. The next morning, Thomas' crew is unable to make him start. Gordon impatiently waits outside the station for Thomas to bring him his coaches. Finally, Thomas starts. He hurries to get the express coaches and brings them to the station platform behind Gordon. Gordon then enacts his plan to teach Thomas a lesson for teasing him and quickly backs down, couples to his train and hurries his passengers to get in. Thomas usually pushes from behind the big trains get to help them get a good start, but is always uncoupled from the coaches first. This time, however, Thomas' crew forgot to uncouple him and Gordon quickly starts off, with little Thomas behind. Gordon races through the Sudrian countryside as fast as he can to show Thomas how hard it is to pull the express. It is not long before Thomas is quite out of breath. After a while, the two blue engines come to a stop at a station. Thomas has never gone that fast before and is very tired and feels very silly. He has a nice long drink from the water tower, and puffs wearily home as learns to never be cheeky to Gordon again. Characters * Thomas * Gordon * Henry * James * Clarabel * Sir Topham Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Mrs. Kyndley * Jeremiah Jobling Locations * Knapford * Tidmouth Sheds * Knapford Bus Yard * Henry's Tunnel * The Viaduct * Wellsworth Trivia * This episode is based on the story of the same name from [[The Railway Series|the Railway Series]] book, Thomas the Tank Engine. * The George Carlin narration was not available on home video until 2006, when it was released on Thomas' Halloween Adventures. * The events of this episode were remade in full CGI for the 2015 special, The Adventure Begins. * In the original version of the episode, the studio equipment and the ends of the sets are not visible, but they are in the restored version. * Music cues from this episode were used in some audiobooks of Thomas & Friends, which were only released in Germany. * A clip from this episode was used in the 1995 CiTV special "Simply the Best." Goofs * In the first shot of Thomas, studio equipment is reflected off of his smokebox and the edge of his boiler is chipped. In the same shot when he starts rolling his eyes, his face moves just a little bit. * In the first shot of Thomas' wheels, the paint on his middle wheel is chipped and his smokebox is scratched. * When we see Gordon first pulling express, we can see a studio equipment reflection in the lake * When the narrator says "It was nearly time for the Express!" there are no coaches on the track next to Gordon. When Thomas puffs in, they suddenly appear. * Gordon was waiting outside platform 2 for his coaches, but when Thomas puffs in, Gordon and his coaches are outside platform 3 and 4. * In one scene, there is a set of points leading from the track outside platform 5 to the track outside platform 4. In the next scene, it disappears. * Just before Thomas reaches the water tower, the background shows trees and bushes instead of Wellsworth. * When Gordon backs down on his train and shouts, "Get in quickly please!" something can be seen moving behind the station. * When Gordon and Thomas leaves Knapford Station they then go through Henry's tunnel, but that would be impossible since Henry's tunnel is located on the opposite end of the line. And when they exit the tunnel, The tracks bounce in the air. * When Gordon is sleeping in the siding, his buffers are crooked. * When Thomas stops inside Knapford at the beginning, Henry is in his new shape. * When Thomas wakes Gordon up the second time, the tracks in the siding in front of Gordon are not connected to the buffers, Thomas moves a little and his smoke vanishes due to a film cut. * In a rare picture, there is no one in Gordon's cab as he and Thomas cross the viaduct. * When Henry leaves the station, Gordon's eyes are a bit wonky. * When Thomas says "Hurry (up) yourself!" the coaches cannot be seen in front of him. * When Henry and James puff out of Knapford, two of Henry's wheel arches are missing. * When Thomas puffs into Knapford in the opening scene, Henry has no coaches. In the next scene, he leaves the station with coaches, a van and a brake van. * In the restored version: ** The top of the set can be seen over the church when James and Henry pass by. ** Studio equipment can be seen as Gordon pulls Thomas around the bend. ** In the closeup of Thomas tried out, the train in front of him is missing. ** When the train crosses the viaduct, the edge of the set is visible. ** When Thomas backs up to the turntable, a camera stand is visible and a small white mark is visible on his tank in the UK narration. ** Just before Thomas starts puffing to the water tower, the track ends behind him. ** In the closeup of Gordon smiling, there is studio equipment in the back, Thomas and the express disappear and his tender bounces a little. ** When Thomas backs into the turntable, a camera stand is visible. * On the Amazon Prime digital release of the Classic Series, this episode features an excerpt of one of Ringo Starr's narrations when Gordon stops at Wellsworth. * When Thomas puffs up to the coaches at Knapford, a workman is seen next to the coaches, but in the shot where Thomas puffs backwards, the workman disappears. Home Media Releases UK * Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends * Thomas and Gordon and other Stories * Children's T.V. Favourites Volume 2 * Thomas and Gordon, Troublesome Trucks and other stories * My Little MiniVid * Edward and Gordon * Thomas Gets Bumped and 17 Other Stories * Peep Peep Party (DVD only) * The Complete Series 1 * The Very Best of Thomas and Friends * My Little Thomas and the Royal Visitor * The Best of Thomas * 1st Class Stories * Thomas and Gordon/Percy's Promise DVD Packs (UK) * Classic Collection * Peep Peep Party and Brave Little Engines Double Pack * The Fogman and Other Stories and The Very Best of Thomas and Friends Double Pack * Peep Peep Party/Engines to the Rescue/The Chocolate Crunch Triple Pack * 10 DVD Boxset (2014) * The Best of Friends WAL * Thomas and Gordon and other Stories (Welsh VHS) US * Thomas Gets Tricked and Other Stories * The Early Years * Thomas' Halloween Adventures * The Greatest Stories * Thomas and Friends Classic Volume 1 VHS/DVD Box sets (US) * Special Video Collector's Set * Totally Thomas Volume 8 * Thomas' Halloween Adventure/Percy's Ghostly Trick Double Feature * Thomas Gets Tricked and Other Stories/Percy's Ghostly Trick Double Feature * Thomas Gets Tricked and Other Stories/Thomas' Halloween Adventures Double Feature * Ultimate Thomas Collection AUS * Thomas and Gordon and other Stories * My First Thomas with Thomas * The Very Best of Thomas and Friends * The Best of Thomas and Friends - Volume 1 * The Complete Series 1 DVD Box sets (AUS) * 60th Anniversary - Limited Edition Boxset * Complete Series 1-10 * My First Thomas * My First Thomas (3 Disc Set) * Classic Collection * Series One and Series Two Double Pack FRA * The Adventures of Thomas JPN * Thomas the Tank Engine Vol.1 (Japanese VHS) * Thomas and Gordon * Keep It Up Thomas! * Nice to Meet You Thomas! * The Complete Works of Thomas the Tank Engine 1 Vol.3 * The Complete DVD Box 1 * I Love Thomas DVD Collection * Best of Gordon (Japanese VHS) SA * Volume 1 (VHS) SE * Thomas and the Guard (Swedish VHS) NOR * Thomas-Festival (Norwegian VHS) * Thomas the Tank Engine 1 (Scandinavian VHS/DVD) BRA * Learning with Thomas MYS * Thomas and Gordon and Other Adventures FIN/ISL * Thomas the Tank Engine 1 (Scandinavian VHS/DVD) GER * All Beginnings Are Difficult * Thomas and Gordon and 4 Other Adventures SVN * Thomas' Train (Slovenian DVD) NL * ...Taken by the Nose! * The Greatest Stories: The Adventures of Thomas, Percy and Gordon NZ * Bumper Video Collection Volume 1 * Thomas Train Set Compilation Video Volume 4 * Thomas and Gordon and other stories (New Zealand VHS) ITA * A Vicious Train PHL * Thomas Gets Tricked (Philippine DVD) ROM * Thomas and the Trucks (Romanian DVD) DVD packs (ROM) * Triple Pack 1 DNK * Thomas and Gordon and Other Stories (Danish DVD) SER * Thomas the Tank Engine 1 ISR * Welcome Thomas! HRV * Thomas and Gordon (Croatian DVD) IND * Thomas and Gordon and Other Stories (DVD) CHN * Thomas and Friends Season 1-4 (DVD) TWN * Thomas and Friends Volume 1 (Taiwanese DVD) THA * Thomas and Friends - Volume 1 (Thai DVD) Merchandise de:Thomas und Gordon es:Una Lección para Thomas pl:Tomek i Gabryś he:תומס וגורדון hu:Thomas és Gordon ja:トーマスとゴードン Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Railway Series adaptations